


Opposite Au with a twist

by God (Scrumptious_pain)



Series: Just early morning Dream smp prompts :) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confusion, Dimension Travel, Goodboyhalo - Freeform, It’s 1 am :)))), Kinda, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Memory Alteration, Niki breaks knees :), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranboo is confused, Spoilers, Techno is a Wilbur kinnie in this au dont @ me, Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel, Tubbo says bad word, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, also kinda - Freeform, glitches smh smh, opposite au, so is everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrumptious_pain/pseuds/God
Summary: It’s 1 am where I do all my best and worst work. Anyway more prompt:Ranboo joined the server expecting more.. war? He wanted a refund.TLDR:Dream smp Opposite Au except this time it’s just a glitch in the main universe.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Just early morning Dream smp prompts :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047256
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	Opposite Au with a twist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Contrary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135374) by [junipersand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junipersand/pseuds/junipersand). 



This is a prompt! Sorry if the characterization is wonky :(.

———

So regular Opposite au except instead of it being an alternate universe, it’s the main universe that’s been corrupted. During the peak of the Manverg vs Pogtopia conflict. Aka Techno and Wilbur commit terrorism. Just before Philza gets to go stabby stabby on Wilbur the server glitches with everyone inside and does a system restart. Which subsequently fucked up everyone’s personalities. Swapping them/reversing them.

The new guests were scheduled to join so Ranboo comes on expecting more war, you know the crazy tall tales of betrayal and rebellion etc etc. Like everyone always talks about. 

Two small problems,

1\. Everything has been brought back to the time of L’manberg’s freedom fight with a bit of amnesia but an off feeling of something being wrong.

2\. Everyone’s personalities are different.

This is definitely not what he signed up for because nothing is the same. And also they are quite literally sorta living in the past. 

Big problem is the glitch is spreading fast to the rest of the worlds and is infecting them, thus infecting their inhabitants. 

Ranboo, (really whoever you want to come), A very Tommy like tubbo, a following very tubbo like Tommy, and Dream fix the citizens of the Dream Smp one at a time and eventually save the multi verse by finding out not only what is happening but how to stop it.

Notes:

\- Possible conflict: They reverse the personality swap of someone who doesn’t want some people to change back for personal reasons hence conflict.

\- Everyone has an object or thing that turns them back to normal that was important to the person. (Like Tommy’s discs etc etc)

\- I like to think Tubbo was invited by dream or maybe George, then techno, and Tommy follows. Of Tubbo and Tommy at the same time 

-Wilbur is a pirate, siren thing :)

My take on the personality swaps 😼:

Tommy: not as loud, not very confident. A pacifist, he like moth :). More of a follower rather than a leader. Still can’t build for shit. (That was mean but true)

Tubbo: very very loud. He swears, a lot. Very confident bordering narcissistic. Very very proud, will not say sorry. Leader of the rebellion bitch. Commits crimes for fun. Still can’t read for shit (/j/j/j that was mean :()

Wilbur: He commit mass genocide :). Probably off being a pirate. Taught Tubbo how to get away with many many crimes. He still talks a reasonable amount, when he does he’s loud and charismatic. Loves his crew like their family, but not above manipulation. Usually saving his voice though so tries not too.

Fundy: Still Wilburs son, didn’t come on the ship. He wanted to learn to fight on his own, Wilbur was like ‘Sure go off’. And shit dude he got very very good. On L’manbergs side (thank god) despite his murderous tendencies he’s got a soft heart. Very patient and will wait in the same spot for weeks to kill a target. Not particularly loyal to anyone but here because of his uncles.

Niki: Very very aggressive, will fight you. Has killed millions. A feared, famously hot tempered warrior. She joined L’manberg because she decided that it would be the best side to be on to commit the most genocide. Isn’t loyal to either side though. Does as she pleases and butts heads with tubbo often because of that.

Eret: Betrayed L’manberg or will and doesn’t/won’t regret a thing. Doesn’t and never believed in L’manbergs policies but stayed because they thought they’d get a position of power. When they got a better offer they immediately dipped. Not a huge fan of Niki, not really friendly but doesn’t mind the others really.

Dream: Couldn’t manipulate a person for shit. Very sweet and just doesn’t want fighting on his server but lacks the power to stop anything. Not a huge fighter, didn’t actually declare war and it happened while he was building someone else. Feels very bad and wants to help but doesn’t want to betray his friends. Loyal to a fault and despite being the server owner isn’t really a leader.

George: The leader or right hand man, a natural leader and very manipulative. Sneaky and nothing goes unnoticed by him unless he’s taking the rare nap which lasts much longer than they should. Rumoured to not sleep at all, one of the best fighters on the Dream Smp side if not the best. On a very good day might be able to beat Fundy. Not as patient though, sees the fox as a sort of Rival.

Skeppy: He sleeps through most of the conflict, not feeling particularly inclined to care much. A true neutral party. Has a distaste for Bbh.

BBh: Swears a lot, he just wants chaos and is ready to throw hands constantly. A bit of a battle junkie all things considered. Cruel and lacks compassion to even his own friends. Usually helps Dream Smp mostly on account to a hatred towards Tubbo.

Sapnap: A mediator in the dream smp and L’manberg. One of the more sensible members. He remains loyal to neither side but tries to help both when he can. doesn’t get angry easily, all things considered a pacifist.

Techno: Kinda a Wilbur figure expect taking a back seat and mostly training, grinding or giving advice. A lot calmer and mostly spend time getting things or collecting pets. 

Haha not me starting to just write a little and writing a shit ton. Anyway bye bye :).

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme. Comment. Please.


End file.
